Bets
by Ice-Song
Summary: Savers: Masaru looses a bet to Megumi who is out for revenge after Masaru ate her strawberry shortcake. What will happen? And also, are there any ulterior motives to the demands? Hints of shounen ai Tomato


Masaru sighed and gazed up at the ceiling as he listened to the day going on around him. Megumi and Miki were negotiating something over the phone with a foreign DATS building. Touma and Yoshino were typing up reports and Captain Satsuma was talking quietly on the phone. In all it was a pretty normal day at DATS. Or at least it was a normal day until Satsuma lost his cool and began yelling into the phone in a foreign language.

Masaru blinked at watched his normally cool Captain grow more and more frustrated with whoever was on the end of the line. "Uh…" he said slowly.

"Apparently he's being asked to join an out of country mission," Touma said in response to Masaru's unvoiced question.

"Really?" Masaru asked. "Cool. Why doesn't he want to go?"

"He says that it will be a hindrance to our branch if he leaves," Touma translated. "That if he leaves one of the busiest hot spots in the world, we won't have his backup if it's needed."

Yoshino sighed, "That's true."

Masaru snorted. "He doesn't need to stay here. We can take care of things on our own, right Agumon?"

"Right, aniki!" Agumon replied with zeal.

Touma shook his head but decided not to comment on Masaru's pride. "Well, if he plans to go then there's not much we can do to stop him."

Masaru snorted. "Are you kidding? He's totally pissed off, he'll stay. Satsuma always gets his way," he muttered huffily.

Megumi laughed and leaned over the bar that separated her area from the wall that dropped down onto the lower area of the floor. "Daimon, even the captain has people he has to answer to. He'll go."

Masaru shook his head. "No way, he'll stay. He probably does have a better reason to stay anyways."

"He'll go," Megumi replied with a grin. "Watch."

Masaru looked annoyed. "Oh yeah?" he asked. "How come you're so sure?"

"Because I've been here longer then you have and I know the captain better," Megumi said smugly. "If you're so sure, then do you want to bet on it?"

"Masaru, not a good idea," Touma said quietly.

Masaru snorted, completely ignoring Touma's warning. "Fine," he said as Satsuma continued to argue on the phone. "If I win, you have to take my snack day tomorrow!"

Megumi grinned and exchanged winks with Miki. "All right," she said. "And if I win you have to do one thing I say. No matter what it is!"

"Masaru…" Yoshino and Touma said softly, trying to get Masaru to back out while he could.

Unfortunately for them, Masaru was caught up in the moment and his pride was on the line. "Fine!" he said.

"Aniki, are you sure?" Agumon asked.

"I can't back down now," Masaru said quietly. "As a man I will keep my promises."

Over in the corner of the room Ikuto rolled his eyes as Falcomon held back giggles. He was used to Masaru's personality but that didn't make him any more bearable then he already was.

Everyone was silent as Satsuma continued to argue and then after a few more minutes he set the phone down and sighed. Masaru's heart sank as the older man turned towards them and shook his head. "I've been called away to a mission in India. I'll be back in about a week. Daimon, please do not level the city while I'm gone," he said with a small grin and nodded to Touma and Yoshino who saluted him stiffly.

"What? After all that you're going?" Masaru asked.

"Believe it or not, I do have people who are above me in rank and they can tell me what to do," Satsuma said with displeasure. "Don't worry, I'll be back as soon as I can." And with that he left the room.

Touma put his hand on Masaru's shoulder as the red headed teen watched his boss walk out of the room. "What?" he said loudly.

Miki and Megumi exchanged rather evil looking grins as Touma shook his head. "I told you," he hissed. "Do you ever listen?"

"You didn't say anything!" Masaru countered. "I would have heard you!"

Touma rolled his eyes, but before he could reply Megumi walked down to the lower level of the room and crossed her arms over her chest. "Okay, Masaru, you have to do one thing I say now."

Masaru winced, figuring that whatever it was, it was going to be very expensive. "I know," he sighed. "And as my duty as a man I stay by it. What is it?" he asked rudely.

Miki and Megumi exchanged the grin again and both started to giggle uncontrollably. Masaru and Touma blinked at their odd behavior while Yoshino apparently understood what was so funny. "Oh no," she said softly while trying not to smirk.

"What?" Masaru asked again.

Megumi finally stopped giggling and pointed at Masaru. "Fine, for a day you have to wear our uniform around the DATS building!" she declared. "We also were going to make you do our job but that would be two things and we decided that this is better anyways."

Ikuto blinked as he watched the sheer pandemonium unfold.

"WHAT?" Masaru yelled at the two girls as Touma merely stood there and blinked slowly.

"Aniki…" Agumon whined, trying to get Masaru to calm down. Masaru looked about ready to kill someone or something and he sure as hell wasn't going to stand by and watch Masaru do something that stupid.

"Um…" Gaomon, for once was at a loss for words as his Master stood there, blinking and upon close inspection blushing.

"Oh my," Lalamon giggled as Yoshino tried her hardest to hide her laughter.

"That's not fair!" Masaru yelled. "I am not wearing a dress because I lost a bet!"

"It's not a dress," Megumi and Miki said together. Miki nodded wisely and raised up a hand, with one finger in the air. "It's a shirt and skirt with an over jacket," she explained.

"Besides, 'Mr. Manly Masaru,'" Megumi teased, "didn't you promise? Come on, don't go back on your word now."

Masaru turned a bright red and looked like he was going to launch himself at something before he let out a slow breath and held up his hands. "Fine," he snarled. "Because I promised and I don't break my promises! However, no pictures, no going outside and only for the rest of the day, GOT IT!"

Megumi laughed and grabbed Masaru's wrist and pulled the pissed teen out of the room. "Come on, a bet's a bet."

Miki giggled as they left the room and prepared to follow. Touma reached out and stopped her just before she left. "May I ask why you want to put him in a skirt?"

Miki smiled at Touma. "Wouldn't you like to know, Tou-ma-kun?" she said with a smile and a small wink before following the duo out of the door.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Touma asked as Yoshino shook her head behind him.

* * *

Megumi finished tying a red bow around Masaru's neck. She looked up into his face and grinned sweetly. "There, now maybe you'll get some attention."

"You're enjoying this far too much," Masaru hissed. "Why on earth would you want me in a freaking dress?"

"Skirt," Miki corrected him quickly.

"And we thought of it because it's funny, first of all," Megumi said in a light voice as she continued to smile. "And it's payback for eating my strawberry shortcake that was in the fridge last week," she continued while still smiling but also looking quite devious at the same time.

Masaru gulped. "Oh… that was yours?" he asked, laughing lightly.

Megumi nodded. "So, any more questions?" she asked.

Masaru shook his head, finally deciding to shut up for a little bit. He had no idea that she was seeking revenge after a whole week. He made a mental note to never eat Megumi or Miki's things again.

Megumi stepped back and Miki stood beside her. They clapped their hands together and cooed. "Aww, you look great Masaru!" Miki said brightly.

"Yes, your legs look so good," Megumi teased, enjoying every moment as she watched Masaru grow more and more red. "I'm envious."

Masaru tugged at the hem of the skirt, trying to make it go lower. Miki and Megumi laughed and pulled Masaru out of the room. "Come on, let's show everyone," they said.

"Not fair," Masaru hissed under his breath.

* * *

Back in the room, Ikuto finally decided to speak up. "Why is wearing skirt so bad?" he asked. "Miki and Megumi wear every day."

"Boys don't wear skirts," Touma explained. "It's a gender difference."

"Gender difference?" Ikuto asked.

"Boys wear pants and shorts," Yoshino explained. "Girls wear skirts, pants and shorts. Boys don't normally wear skirts."

"Why?" Ikuto asked. "If girl can wear short and pant then why can boy no wear skirt?"

"Um…" Yoshino paused, trying to think of a way to explain something so complicated as social rules to a kid who denied he was even human.

"Because that's how we were raised," Touma explained. "It's the way we're brought up as humans."

"Oh," Ikuto said finally. "Weird."

"Really?" Touma asked softly so that only Yoshino could hear. "I think it's more odd to think of it as okay."

Yoshino hid a smile. "And yet his logic almost makes more sense."

"Don't tell Masaru that," Touma added with a small laugh.

Yoshino nodded and pointed up as the double doors slid open. Touma's mouth dropped noticeably open as Megumi and Miki pulled a blushing Masaru inside. "Hey!" Megumi waved to Touma who also began to blush.

"Aniki!" Agumon yelled cheerfully as he ran to Masaru and tugged on Masaru's arm. "Umm…"

"Not a word," Masaru hissed.

"You have a report due," Megumi reminded him and pushed him forward. "Only a few more hours left to get it done. And if you finish it early we'll let you go early."

Masaru quickly went over to his computer as quickly as he could and slid into his chair. Ikuto came over and looked over Masaru's shoulder. "I no understand," he said finally. "Masaru look fine."

Masaru looked more and more ticked off as Yoshino pulled the child away from him. "Uhh… that's not the problem."

"What is problem?" Ikuto asked. "Masaru look fine. Skirt look fine on Masaru, so why Masaru so upset?"

Touma turned an even brighter red as Masaru slowly balled his hands into fists. "Aniki," Agumon said softly in warning as Megumi and Miki both hid laughter.

"The problem is that he does look fine, I think," Gaomon explained.

"Why?" Ikuto asked.

"Because males usually do not look good in skirts," Gaomon continued.

"Oh," Ikuto said. "Why?"

"Gaomon!" Touma barked before Gaomon could answer. "Stop helping."

"Yes master," Gaomon said and fell silent.

Masaru shook his head and booted up the computer. "I hate you all," Masaru growled.

"Aww, you don't mean that aniki," Agumon said cheerfully. "You still like me, right?" he asked while looking at Masaru with large eyes.

Masaru looked back at Agumon and narrowed his eyes. "Everyone," he said.

"Aniki!" Agumon whined and leaned on Masaru as the boy tried to type out his report. "Come on, Aniki! You still like me right!"

Masaru smirked, his mood lifting the slightest bit as Agumon vied for his affections. "Yeah, sure," Masaru finally said.

"Yay! Aniki!" Agumon cheered and hugged Masaru.

The afternoon continued as normally as it possibly could, as no one was brave enough to make any comments about Masaru's wardrobe. However, every time Touma stole a look at the teen, he would turn a healthy red and glance away quickly. Megumi and Miki exchanged grins every time this happened and silent congratulations on their 'woman's intuition.'

Finally Masaru finished his report and printed it out. "Okay, it's done," he announced rudely. "Can I go now?"

"Sure," Megumi said with a smile. "Have a nice day!"

"Yeah right," Masaru hissed and got up, irritably pulling the hem down again and walking to the door.

"I'm done as well," Touma said quietly and got up, following Masaru as he walked up the stairs.

Megumi winked at Miki who nodded and stood up suddenly, running her chair into Masaru and knocking him off balance. "Oh no!" she gasped as Masaru fell backwards.

Touma rushed forward and caught Masaru before he could fall. Masaru grabbed onto Touma in order to regain his balance and together the two stood on the stairs, literally clinging to one another for balance. They looked up at one another and for a split second they seemed perfectly content with just gazing at one another. Then they came to their senses and began to blush furiously.

Masaru pushed himself off Touma and Touma coughed uncomfortably. Miki stepped forward and helped Masaru up the stairs. "I'm so sorry," she said sincerely. "I was just trying to get up and I didn't see you and…"

"Forget about it," Masaru said softly and quickly left the room.

Miki and Megumi frowned as they watched Touma follow Masaru out of the door, calling for the teen to wait up.

"That may have been overdoing it," Yoshino said quietly.

"You think?" Megumi asked. "I think it was perfect. It's about time someone did something about it. I'm not about to sit here for the next six months watching those two make goo goo eyes at each other."

"There's a time and place," Yoshino sighed.

"Here and now," Miki replied. "Besides, Masaru did eat our favorite cake."

Megumi nodded righteously.

"This is the worst," Yoshino sighed and turned back to her work. Perhaps it was the worst, but she wasn't about to go ruin the only chance the two boys would probably get.

"What do you mean?" Agumon asked.

"Master…" Gaomon said softly, hardly daring to believe that there was something about his master that he didn't know about.

Ikuto blinked, and then turned back to the puzzle he was solving. He didn't understand adults. Not one bit.

* * *

"Masaru, wait!" Touma yelled and ran to catch up with Masaru.

"Dammit, today has sucked," Masaru hissed as he went into the changing room with Touma trailing behind him.

"Well it's your fault," Touma pointed out.

Masaru glared at him and Touma shrugged, not to be phased by the angry teen. "It's true! I warned you not to take the bet, I also recall warning you about the cake. You can't just do whatever you want without expecting some kind of repercussion."

"I don't need a lecture from you right now," Masaru hissed as he took off the shirt and threw it on the floor.

Touma blushed and turned around, letting Masaru finish undressing in peace. However, this only served to piss off Masaru even more. "We're both guys you know. You can see me half naked," he hissed. "I'm not a girl."

"I know you're not! It's called public decency," Touma sighed exasperatedly.

"Dammit," Masaru said again. "Dammit, dammit, dammit."

Touma let a small smile form on his lips. "Feel better?" he asked.

Masaru shook his head. "Not yet," he announced. "Dammit!" he said one last time and let out a slow breath. "Okay, now I'm done."

"But do you feel better?" Touma pressed.

Masaru pulled his shirt over his head and pulled on his orange over shirt. "Now I do," he said finally. "And I am so out of here."

Touma laughed and turned around. "Don't want to stick around for round two?" he teased.

"Shut up," Masaru shot back, good naturedly. "I'm hungry and ready for some food. I'm going to get Ikuto, Falcomon and Agumon and go home. Then I'll forget this day ever happened."

"Good plan," Touma lauded the boy. "But do you really think Miki and Megumi will let you?"

Masaru shrugged as Touma began to change his own clothes. "I can hope it will," he declared with gusto.

Touma snorted and pulled on his own shirt. "Yeah, right," he muttered. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, you didn't look bad."

"Amazingly enough, no that doesn't make me feel any better," Masaru snapped.

"Is that sarcasm I hear?" Touma asked as he straightened up and led Masaru out of the changing room.

"Shut it," Masaru hissed.

"I was trying to be nice," Touma snapped back.

Masaru opened his mouth to reply, then stopped and calmed down. "Yeah, I know," he muttered. "Thanks," he said hurriedly and blushed. Touma noted the blush and tiny smile on Masaru's face right before the gruff teen brushed past him and into the room where he called out for Ikuto and the two digimon to follow him.

Touma shook his head amusedly and smiled. Maybe, just maybe there was something there after all. Then again, maybe he was being delusional. Only time would tell.

Hopefully there wouldn't be anymore bets for a long time to come.

* * *

I claim insanity! And tiredness! Sorry if anyone was OOC, I really was half dead when writing this. The plot bunny just wouldn't leave me aloooone. Anyways, enjoy the fluff people. I go crash now o/ 


End file.
